The death of po
by FanFic derp
Summary: As the dragon warrior po must defend his home he is faced with the decision of his life
1. Chapter 1- the news

"You messing with me? You messing with me huh? Well prepare to feel the thunder!"

"Po" says tigress in an impatient voice

"Sorry" Po reply's as he swing a punch at his one and only true enemy the punching bag

Po lays a powerful punching knocking it over.

"Ye-" Po was interrupted by the bag swinging back at him flinging him back knocking him over

"AAAAAAH!" Po cried in shock

As Po lays on the ground Tigress shakes her head in disappointment "how did you become the dragon warrior I do not know"

Tigress headed over to Po reaching for his hand helping get up. While in the middle of picking po up she sees Shifu entering the Training hall dropping po back on the ground

"Everyone come quickly!" shifu shouted for everyone attention

"Yes master" said tigress, mantis, viper and crane except po, he was asking for help getting up.

Everyone had gathered around except Po around shifu wondering what he has to say

"There is a problem, a very big problem, our home is being threatened to be destroyed unless we…."

"What have I missed?" as po clumsily interrupted shifu

"We have to give them po"

"What?!" everyone shouted in a fearful voice

"After Po killed Tai Lung it seems that his relatives wanted revenge"

"Even Peng?!"

"No not Peng I don't think"


	2. Chapter 2- preparing

"We must get all the villagers to safety! I can't imagine what would happen if they caught the villagers. We must run" shifu told his student

"But we can't just quit what we have been working for all this time! We can fight! We have trained for this master and we will not just quit on our village so quick!" tigress told shifu

"Well they are after me to like just remind you. To kill me so I'm kinda going with shifu" Po told Tigress

"PO!" tigress shouted at the top of her voice

"I know I know but we must get the villagers out of the village and prepare ourselves"

All of the furious five, shifu and po started guiding the villagers out of the town. They were frightened of how long they had left.

"What is going on po" Mr Ping asked Po

"I can't tell you it might frighten you" Po replied

"You can tell me anything po"

"Well when I defeated Tai lung his family had heard about it and….. They kind of want to kill me"

"That is bad… please come with me po I don't want you dead"

"But im not going to were just going defeat them and it will be all over, I promise"

The warriors gathered back at the jade palace preparing… training for one of their biggest challenges yet. Po was scared. He went to his room quickly and shaking. Tigress noticed po and followed him.

As po lays his head on his bed tigress waits outside his room listening.

"This can't be it, it can't. I was just protecting everyone from Tai lung, I dint want to upset his family… it had to be done. There is so much I want to do and see" Po said to himself staring at the roof with a blank face.

"Po?" tigress said to po hoping he would reply. She walked in his room looking at po. She knew what was on his mind she just did not know what to say.

"Po. Its ok we won't let anything happen to you. We will protect you"

"You don't understand. There is so much to do and see and here I am. Close to my end." Po said to tigress

"It's ok. We will protect you" Tigress place her hand on his to give him comfort in the worst of times "I will not let anyone kill my friend"

"I guess I better start preparing for the battle. I wonder how many there are"

"Not enough to defeat us"

Po got up and went to the training hall and prepared himself


	3. Chapter 3- arrival

"Po!" Shifu shouted at the top of his voice

"WHY SO LOOOOOUUUD!" Po shouted back to shifu

"This no time for jokes Po we are under threat especially you!"

"Thanks for the reminder"

"Follow me Po"

Shifu had exited the training hall and waited outside for po. Po took his time. As po finally got out of the training hall shifu told him "I would never trust you with this weapon but it looks like I don't have a choice so I have decided to give you the sword of heroes"

"WOOOOO-HO-HO ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" po said with excitement.

"Yes po and I expect you to be really careful to it. You know what it can do."

"HI-YA WOOOOOOO" po said as he swung it around as if he was a pro with the blade. Until po flung the sword accidently into a wall.

"he-he…." po said slowly walking to the sword attempting to pull it out the wall

"SHIFU THEY ARE HERE!" crane shouted at shifu

"Quick gather the five the fight is about to start!"

Po ran in the training hall shouting that its time and shifu is outside waiting outside for you. Shifu planned out some tactics. Crane and mantis would go around the back and surprise attack them when shifu signals them. Tigress and viper will lure them to a dead end where we will attack from them. Po you stay at the stairs of the palace were you will protect the palace.

"I don't think I should have the sword of heroes I mean you're up against them all so I should just will just fight with the usual hands."

"Your right po we should take the blade. Ill handle the blade" shifu said

"You will be alright po, we will defeat them" tigress said to reassure po

"Thanks"

The army arrived with around 150 people. That is all po saw as it was far in the distance. He wished they would not fail. They will be ok, he kept telling himself hoping it was true. He would do anything for them, they were his family, but he could not help as he would foil the plan, they would all run at him. The army appeared to be well trained. Well they were relatives of Tai Lung. But are skills were much better than there is. At the bottom the stairs he saw about 25 soldiers running up the stairs. His fight was just about to begin.

Wow he had a lot of relatives


	4. Chapter 4 - The endless fight

"So you're the legendary dragon warrior? A panda! And you killed Tai Lung. You want to know why I am here. To avenge my brother!"

This warrior was a cold blooded killer. He had no mercy and had not thought of why I did it. He was a snow leopard. The same as Tai Lung

"You don't understand I killed him for a reason, he had darkness in his soul and was greedy. He wanted the dragon scroll so bad he tried to kill me and shifu. I don't want to fight you but you may leave me with no choice"

"I do not forgive you, I will show no mercy for you. I WILL KILL YOU… ATTACK!"

The soldiers charged up the stairs raising swords and hammers in the air. The 25 was running in a line straight at me. I had no choice but to fight.

The first warrior swung his sword at me aiming for the neck. I dodged the attack by ducking then swung my fist up to the chin knocking him unconscious on the floor. Behind me one swung a kick at the back. With quick reactions and did a backflip over the man ready to strike kicking the side of his leg making him fall to the floor then punching him in the side of the head. Two soldiers swung swords at me, one at the head and at my feet. Jumping through the two blades whilst kicking one in the stomach somehow managing to land on my feet and gaining balance. The fifth soldier swung his blade aimlessly at me cutting my cheek. I grabbed the sword at the sides and threw the sword down the 1000 stairs and belly bouncing him away. Five soldiers decided to run knowing that I would beat them. As soon as I started feeling superior two soldiers came up behind me and grabbed my arms. One soldier started punching me in the face. It hurt. He would not stop.

"Shifu!" tigress shouted in the middle of the fight

"Po is being attacked I got to go help him!"

"Quick we will keep fighting! Save him!" shifu shouted

Tigress like the speed light ran up the 1000 steps when she reached the top she was horrified to see po being punched in the face unstopped while having 12 watching. Tigress charged at the man punching po at stroke him down with a single hit. The jumping in-between the two holding po and kicked them both at the same time in the head.

"PO!" tigress shouted

"You took your *cough* time"

"Let's take these guys down"

Po and Tigress was taking them down together with ease as tigress picked up po and threw him on top of five soldiers. Using there skilled moves together taking them down easy.

"Thank you for helping I don't think I would of made it without you Tigress"

Po hugs tigress without hesitation as if it was just right. Po thought that tigress was going to punch him but instead he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I told you I would not let anyone kill you" Tigress whispered in Po's ear

Po felt at peace like his lifelong aim had just been filled. The moment was perfect until

"Po I have your friends, if you do not give yourself up I will have to kill these including you"


	5. Chapter 5 - the sacrifice

I guess this is it…

The decision of my life. Literally my life.

"Your choice po. Hand yourself over or all your friends will be killed" The masked villain asked po

"Po you don't let them win! You must live! You are the dragon warrior, the town needs you!" Shifu shouted at po

I did not know what to do. Could I trust them? Would they just leave I gave myself to them?

"Please don't po I can't let you die for us. Don't I beg you?" Tigress shouted

"Do you promise to leave them alone and not harm anyone here?" po asked

"You are the only reason we came here. We will not harm anyone if you let me k-"

"Got it"

I will have left my mark on the earth

I would be the hero

The panda who sacrificed himself for everyone

His friends

His family

Po fell to his knees giving himself up and letting them take his soul to spare others

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I BEG YOU!" Tigress shouted with a shaky voice

"Don't do this po" shifu shouted to po

"Its ok, I was given a family, a home, friends, and a purpose. You all have gave me a good life.

I'm sorry but I can't let you die"

The warrior pulled out a sword and was preparing to plunge his blade in po's back

"It's ok"

The warrior stabbed po in the back

A little moan came out of po then his last words…

"It's ok"

The warriors left leaving po and the furious five behind.

Tigress ran up to his body and held it tight. She was trying to hold her tears back but was un-able to keep them in for long. Her heart had shattered and could breathe for a moment. Her cheek was wet with her tears. She would not let go

"No please no… He will come back won't he shifu? WONT HE? He always has!"

"I'm sorry..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Po's funeral

It was po's funeral

Everyone was in tears but Tigress was the worst. She could not talk, she could not move.

It was as if time had just stopped. She never thought it would happen but it did and she could not believe it.

It was time for everyone to say there words for po.

Shifu went up to his grave and said "You were one clumsy student and disobeyed orders, a trouble maker, but you were a great student and I will never forget you. You left your mark on earth now you can sleep and join oogway"

Then it was monkey, then mantis, viper, crane.

Mr Ping came up and said "He was in a radish basket when I first saw him, I fed him and grew him up like my own son, then I decided he is my son, I adopted him, and I already miss him. I know I am not the only one who feels this way but he was a perfect son"

Tigress said nothing

Everyone had left except Tigress she just sat there.

"Come on Tigress lets go" shifu said in a sad voice

"I will be there in a bit" Tigress replied to shifu

Shifu had left and everyone else except tigress. She finally got up and said "I miss you, that hug you gave me just felt right and I wish it could have lasted longer. You were a funny, gullible person po but you were always there for me when I'm down. I am sorry I treat you so bad... you didn't deserve it. You were never angry at me and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it up there. I will bring you back… one day…"

She gave him her last goodbye and kissed him on the head.

"Goodbye"


	7. Chapter 7 - Goodbye Po

It had been a 6 months since po's tragic death. Surprisingly the crime had dropped, no one is sure why. Some say that it was the criminals showing respect to po. Almost everyone had moved but some couldn't... it was affecting the whole village, but the one it was affecting the most... was Tigress.

The night was beautiful in the sky as the stars sparkled bright, lighting up the night sky. Everyone found this as the perfect night. Except Tigress. She was laying in bed trying to sleep but was unable. This had been happening for the past months now; she couldn't stop it. It was killing her. "_Po its ok we won't let anything happen to you. We will protect you. _Tigress sprung up in her bed. "PO!" She cried. All fell silent. The only thing she could hear was the beating of her heart. Tigress put her hands in her hands holding back the tears, but released a single one running down her cheek. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, hoping that all of this would end. She sat on the side of the bed and stared at the wall. There was a picture of Po hung up on the wall.

She stood up and took a step outside of her bedroom and began walking over to po's room. She slid the door open revealing an empty room full of candles. Laying around the candles were po's items and possessions with a single picture of him. She just stared hoping that he would talk to him, somehow, but he never would. She slowly slid the door shut. Tigress began to hear rain dropping on the roof of her home. It was calming. Tigress took a deep breath and started walking past the dormitory's and through the door leading outside.

She stepped outside and felt the small water drops falling on her fur and into her palms as she reached them out, lifting her head up and closing her eyes. She then began walking to the sacred peach tree. As she reached the tree she looked down and laying on the ground was a stone with the writing _Here lies the body of the dragon warrior Po, a friend of alls and is truly missed_. Tigress knelt down into the wet mud, soaking her trousers. The rain started to get heavier and could be heard hitting the stream in the village.

"I'm so sorry" Tigress whispered. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you truly needed me. I'm sorry I always treat you as an opponent. You do not know what i've been going through for you, but its still not enough that I owe you. I was my fault and... and I hope that you forgive me." Suddenly the rain stopped, and a pin drop could be heard. Tigress lifted her head and looked around. "Po?" She asked but with no reply. She began losing hope that po was there and she began walking down until a massive gust of wind occurred startling Tigress. She turned around to see what looked beautiful. The petals were dancing in the air, a once in a lifetime experience. It begin floating in a line circling around Tigress. Tigress watched the petals circle her until it finally stopped at her feat. She read on the floor something that would fix her life forever. _I forgive you_

Tigress was stunned. Was this Po? It had to be! Tigress let out a massive smile as a tear streamed down her cheek. "Goodbye Po." Tigress said with a mix of sadness and joy as she turned and went to bed.

She had the best sleep in months.

_**What's with the long wait?! Well that was my plan! It gives you a real feel of how long it had actually been, and how hard it must had been for her! So here you are! The extra! So please F&F and write a review of what you thought! Would you like me to write more? Then just say in the comment or message me and what you would like! So hope you enjoyed! FanFic Derp out...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Tigress woke from her peaceful slumber, with a large smile laying across her gleaming face. She sat up and seated on the side of her wooden bed. She let a large yawn before heading to her wardrobe to get her clothes on. She steadily slipped her trousers on and buttoned her shirt up, trying not to fall over from her blurry vision. She put her sandals on and headed for the door. She slid the door open with ease and headed for breakfast. It was still early in the morning and she had to slowly walk over the squeaky floor boards. She looked down and saw the fixed floor board which po fell through on his first days. The mark was still visible leaving tigress with a small smirk.

She entered the dinner room only to be met a a peacefully seated shifu. "Have a nice sleep?" He asked. "You haven't slept like that for a long time." Tigress just smiled. She continued walking through the dinner room to the training room.

She trained for hours straight, with the energy of a lion. Everyone felt happy for her. She hadn't been training well since po's death and now she is the same as she was before. She began heading down to the village to take a calming walk along the active streets. After Po's death a large statue was placed in the centre of the town. Flowers were rested on it as a way to show respect. She continued to walk the crowded roads, looking at the beautiful view around her. Today is a good day she thought to herself.

Tigress was walking non-stop, losing her own track of time. She had walked for so long that the sun was setting and she had managed to walk out of the village. I better head back she thought to herself. Tigress finally turned around and began heading back on her long path.

"Where are you going?"

Tigress quickly turned around to see the most mysterious view. A mysterious figure stood in the darkness of the trees wearing a dark cloak and his face invisible to the naked eye. "Who are you?" Tigress asked. Was this just a coincidence? That this figure had appeared at this moment where she was alone? " I am a lone wanderer, and my life is a... well... secret." She didn't like this sound of this man. This could be another trap. "What do you want?" Tigress asked. "Aaaah its not me who wants. But you." He slowly began slowly walking towards Tigress, sniggering under his breath. "I'm here to make a deal with you." He said with open arms. "You see... I know you lost someone... well important in your life. A very unfortunate loss." Tigress eyes grew wide. "Po..." She mumbled. "I can resurrect the dead from their eternal sleep. I know a spell, which will help." The hooded man swiftly threw a knife towards a tree killing a squirrel on the side of it. "And here is your evidence..." He pulled the dagger resting in the squirrel chest, throwing it to the side. "Vwon z vwon d vwon I hwa!" He chanted moving his hands in an unknowing path.

Suddenly the squirrel came back to life, before sprinting off into the distance. "How did you..."

"That does not matter, all that matters is my deal." He spoke softly. "What is needed?" Tigress quickly asked.

"I want you to take the life of an innocent..."

_**HELLO! I got a request to continue this story and so I did! All I want to do is please my readers so I will keep going if you keep asking! But I will have a limit sadly but here it is once again! So please F & F and leave a review below! FanFic derp out...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Tigress began her search for an innocent to... kill. She found it hard to say due to its awful meaning. Yet... for Po. She missed him a lot. You don't know how much you love something until it is gone...

"Tigress!"

Tigress took a slight look to her right to see Mr Ping waddling towards her. What about him? She he be the one I... kill. No! How could I even think that! Her mind was buzzing with the question of who. But it defiantly wouldn't be Ping. "I haven't seen you for a while! Please do come in!" Ping began waddling back to his restaurant, inviting her to take a seat. "Thank you." Tigress spoke softly. "Any time." Ping replied, heading over to cook her some noodles

Tigress took a glimpse around the restaurant viewing her surroundings. A group of kids were sitting, playing around the table as the father signed, slamming his head down on the table. One kid ran over to a large pig seated a table away, and began poking him. "Get away you little brat!" The kid then stared in shock. His father noticed the commotion and went to retrieve the child. As soon as the father came over he began to cry. "Don't you dare shout at my child." The father told the large pig. "What are you gonna do?" Tigress decided to step in and help the father. She stood next to the large pig and made herself look big and threatening, intimidating the large pig. "I think you should leave." The large pig looked over at Tigress and gave a angered look before slowly standing up and heading to the exit. Finally disappearing from sight.

Maybe him... she thought. "Tigress!" Ping cried. Tigress turned to see that Ping had fallen over and the noodles had spilt all over. Tigress rushed over to assist him. She began picking up Ping first then started to grab the noodles and place them in a bowl. "On no these are no longer clean! We cannot use these!" Ping through all of the noodles on the ground leaving a large mess spread across the ground. "Tigress could you fetch my mop in Po's room."

"Sure." Tigress said, before heading up to Po's room. She remember this room as if she saw it yesterday. The steps finally lead to his door. She took a deep breath before entering.

Everything was the same as it was before. Pictures of the furious five on the walls and his action figures rested on the window ceiling. Next to the figures was a figure of po and below it said _Goodnight Po. _That line hit her like a ton of bricks, making her heart break for a second. Ping always said that Tigress was his favourite of the five, as there were more posters of her than any other of the five. He always acted excited around her, like it was a once in a lifetime chance to see her. How she missed how giddy he was. Resting next to his bed was a mop with a bucket, which he grabbed and brought downstairs for Ping. "Thank you Tigress!" Ping spoke with a pleased tone. "Anytime."

"I do apologise but your noodles are... well... not ready. Would you mind if you came back later?" Ping told Tigress. "No problem." Tigress said before heading for the exit. "Po always liked you the most." Ping said. "What?" Tigress asked. "Its just Po always talked about you saying you were the most hardcore person ever! He really respected you. And I see why now." Tigress smiled before saying " goodbye Ping" leaving for the exit.

_**I was thinking about making the chapters longer but I thought that the earlier I release the chapter the better so I am planning on writing this much every time, but I might change! So please F & F and write a review below! FanFic Derp out...**_


	10. Chapter 10

I should find that man Tigress thought to herself. But where would he be? She needed to get an aerial view to find him. Tigress turned to face the wall standing outside Ping's noodle shop. She sprinted towards it, landing her left foot on the wall pushing herself up, then squeezing her fingers in the tiny gaps in the wall, pulling herself up. She reached her hand up and grasped the roof, swinging her other arm up, then pulling herself on the roof.

Tigress had managed to get a great view of the surrounding area, getting a good view. She leant over the roof and all she saw was crowds of people all pushing a shoving. Tigress signed and then looked at the opposite side. Still no sign of him. But then she saw something. In the distance she saw a large pink figure. It's him.

Tigress then took a couple of steps back, preparing herself to jump across to the other roof. She took a good look at the distance and prepared herself. If she wanted to catch him then she had to be quick. The night was getting more dark and was getting difficult to see. "3...2...1..now!" Tigress sprinted forward towards the gap between the buildings. She finally reached the end of the building placing her left foot on the edge and pushing off. Time seemed to slow down for Tigress as she looked forward towards the next building. She landed and rolled on the floor before running forward again, once again going for the jump, and once again she landed successfully. The next building had a larger gap but a chimney was placed next to the edge which she could use to her advantage. She pressed her left foot against the side of the chimney pushing off giving herself extra distance landing smoothly on the roof. As she rolled rain drops landed on her back making her shake softly. But she continued.

She finally managed to reach her target. Right below her was the man. "Move!" He shouted, pushing everyone out of his way. She walked aside him from the roof, waiting for him to enter his home. The rain started pouring heavily, soaking Tigress, making her fur wet and cold. Inside she was begging to go do this later and dry off. However, she needed to do this, and now. The pig had finally stopped and entered his home. "Here." Tigress spoke silently. She dropped from the roof and landed outside the building. _Sunshine hotel _it said on the front of it. "Doesn't look so sunny." The walls were crumbling and the paint was peeling off, making it not very attractive to viewers. This was no concern to her though. Tigress. Tigress didn't want to be noticed by this man so she decided to search through the windows to find the man. She began climbing the hotel. Thankfully the hotel was in no good condition, having lots of brick sticking out, making it easy for her to climb.

The first window she looked through was an empty dark room with no one in it. The second was a male and female goose laying in bed, both reading a book. The third was empty as well. She continued to look until she reached her ninth room, where she finally found the pig. He entered a room out of her sight, leaving her wondering what was in there. Tigress put her nail in the lock of the window and shook it about for a moment. _Click! _She had managed to open the window. She slowly slid the window up and take a silent step in the room, making almost no noise. The room was completely empty, all except a dead plant, shrivelled up in the corner. She began tiptoeing toward the room staying as silent as possible. She pulled her claws out and prepared herself to kill. I can do this, she thought.

For Po.

_**I enjoyed this chapter! Don't know why but I did enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! Also I would like to say thank for my reviewers giving me an overall on my story, and some of you have helped more than you know, so thanks! So please F & F and write a review below! FanFic Derp out...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Tigress slowly stepped through the open door, having herself prepared to pounce and kill... But what she saw was not what she was planning. There this 'horrible man' sat, sitting next to the bed, caring for a young pig. She was coughing and a bucket of vomit was laid on the floor. "You will get well soon, I promise." He spoke softly to his sick child.

I was going to kill the is man, Tigress thought. What if I did? The child would be all alone with no-one to care for the child. She would be alone. Tigress had lost concentration of her footing and accidentally knock a plank of wood laying on the ground. The large pig turned around, startled from the sudden noise. He held a blunt knife in his hand, with furry in his eyes, willing to protect his child from anything. "Tigress?! Look I left when you said and all I want to do is care for th-" But the pig was interrupted by Tigress. "I... I'm sorry." Those words were something she rarely used in her life, but this was the perfect moment. "I'm sorry, for shouting at you... I didn't know that you were caring for a child... alone." Tigress's facial expression was a sad one, her eyes drooped down, only looking up at short moments. Tigress reached in her pocket and search for her money. She pulled out a sachet and threw it towards him, which he firmly caught. "What is this he asked?"

"It is money. I want you to get your child to health and move somewhere fit for living." The large pig was surprised at Tigress's sudden change in heart. One moment she was threatening him, the next giving him money. "Ooh no I couldn't, this is your money. I will do fin-" But once again he was cut off. "No. Take the money and live a better life." The large pig eyes were watering with joy, as he could feed his child healthy food once again and get her to health. "T-thank you!" Tigress turned and went forward for the exit. "If you are in need of any assistance, don't hesitate to come up to the jade palace." Tigress then left without saying another word.

Tigress began climbing out the window. She climbed through the window and hung on the ledge. She took a look down to see if she could just drop. No. The rain was getting heavy weighing her down. She struggled placing her feat in a position which didn't slip but she got one. She let one hand let go of the ledge and looked for a hole in the wall. She found one but she could only fit two finger so this made the difficulty rise. She finally let go of her remaining hand. She began her process of climbing down the slippery wall, but she put too much weight on the wrong gap slipping. She fell down, but luckily not too far as she made it far. She landing in a puddle of rain, drenching her clothes in rain water. She slowly opened her shut eyes, seeing to stormy clouds hovering above her. She slowly sat up and took a deep breath. She got up, getting a cold shiver, as her fur was soaked, becoming flat and shiny. She began walking the empty streets lost in thought. I thought that man was evil... but I was wrong. He was stressed with the struggle of protecting his daughter and feeding himself. What if I make that mistake again? I couldn't undo it. I... I can't do it... I failed you Po... I failed you Po once again.

_**Now what? What is Tigress going to do? That will be answered in the next chapter! I like the rate I am making these chapters and I hope you do too! The story is coming close to its end, but I am struggling with an end but I promise I will have it done as soon as possible. So please F & F and write a review below! FanFic Derp out...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Tigress walked along the soaked path, ignoring the rain smacking down on her. She had to face it. She couldn't kill. She just couldn't. Her mind was trying over and over again, trying to find an alternate path to killing but she finally realised that she had no choice. Through the darkness of the night, was a small glimmer of light shining through the large arch outside of Ping's noodle shop. _I wonder what he is doing? _Tigress thought as she walked over to Ping's shop. She looked through the entrance to see Ping sweeping up, inside his house. Tigress began walking towards him but Ping hadn't noticed him yet. "Need some help?" Tigress called out to Ping.

"Tigress!" Ping screamed in joy. "I knew you would arrive! I made your noodles just moments ago! I had a hunch you might arrive late!" Ping ran to the other side of the kitchen fetching Tigress's noodles whilst Tigress starting drying herself off. "I got them here! Still warm!" Ping said giving Tigress the noodles. Tigress grabbed the chopsticks resting in the noodles, grabbing the noodles with them and was about to begin eating them, until Ping noticed she had nowhere to sit. "You don't have anywhere to sit! Please give me a moment!"

"Oh no its no problem." Tigress said but wasn't heard as Ping had rushed upstairs. Seconds later Ping came down with a torch in his left hand, a large umbrella in his right and a towel over his shoulder. "Do you need some help?" Tigress spoke whilst smirking. "Oh no *pant * I'm fine!" He rushed outside and placed the umbrella in a little hole in a table outside. He then began wiping down the rain water on the table and seat. Finally, he placed a candle in the centre of the table. "Wa la!"

Tigress walked over to the table and sat down. "Is this good?" Ping asked. "Perfect." Tigress replied. Ping smiled and wandered back in his home. Tigress began eating her noodles. They tasted brilliant, almost making her forget all her problems. But now she was lost in thought. _What now? I don't know what to do... But... Po... _She missed him so much. She never felt so distraught. She never had felt this before. It was like a piece of her had gone missing, and she couldn't live without it. It was like Gongmen city all over again... She felt worthless.

Before she knew it she ate all of the noodles, only leaving a brownish liquid in the bowl. "You must have been hungry!" Ping laughed as he got the bowl and went off to the kitchen, he placed the bowl in the sink and went back outside to Tigress. "So what are you out at this time?" Ping asked with curiosity. Tigress just signed. "What wrong?" Ping asked. No reply. "Is it Po?" At the words _Po _Tigress ears dropped, which Ping noticed.

"When I heard the news... I felt destroyed. I would of done anything to bring him back... but the truth is... you can't. The dead are dead. At peace. And so I accepted it. It was a long and hard experience, but I saw how it affected people around me. I wasn't the only one affected. So I kept my head high and carried on with life, not letting anything bring me back. The past is the past, and what matter is what you do now that counts."

Tigress smiled, feeling a bit of peace run through her body. "Is there anything else you would like?" "I'm fine." Tigress spoke before heading for the exit. "Thank you." Tigress said before leaving. Ping just nodded before begging to clean up again. Tigress began heading back to the mysterious man, telling him the news.

She went back to the area where they met. Her clothes and face were covered in mud and dirt and she was tired, just wanting the day to come to a end.

"Have you done it?" The mysterious voice spoke. In the darkness of the forest was the figure, standing tall, wearing what he wore before. It seemed like he hadn't moved a single step since their last meeting. Tigress heart sank for a moment before she finally spoke.

"No..."

_**Gracias (thank you) for reading! This chapter had many different ideas in my head, but I picked the one you have just read, and I hope you like it! So please F & F and write a review belooooow! FanFic Derp out...**_


	13. Chapter 13

The silence echoed through the night, giving a chilling feeling to the atmosphere. Her heart sank as the words slipped out her mouth... she failed... again. Her ears fell and her face showed nothing but sadness.

"I knew it."

Tigress head looked up at the man infront of her. "What?" Tigress spoke. He did not reply. He left her in her thought. "You wouldn't kill an innocent." The figure began walking slowly up to her, although Tigress did not care. She was willing to welcome her death with ease. "Your heart is pure." _A bit cheesy. _Tigress thought. "I was testing you. Judging you. Deciding if you deserved the gift of ressurection... The gift of life."

"I was not wrong."

Tigress was left speechless. She stood there, unable to move. _Does that mean I... I get po back!_ "What does this mean?!" Tigress asked. Her heart was beating furiously. She was shaking. Had she won?

"All I ask is for you to answer one question. Are you willing to awake him from his slumber? Po is experiencing what is called peace, but will you bring him to the real world?" Tigress moments ago wouldn't of hesitated to answer this question, but the way he asked it.. Left her wondering. _Does po want to be awoken? Will he want to stay with the resting? _"I will give you 10 seconds." _What?! Debate a life in ten seconds?! _"9" _Ok ok! Po will be with his lost parents. _"8" _But Ping would said he would do anything to bring him back! _"7" _Ping would be so pleased with his return! _"6" _But... _"5" _What if Po dies again? _"4" _I would experience his death again! _"3" _I would be broken... _"2"

_Ok I need an answer now!_

"1"

"Yes!" Tigress screamed. She could hear her heart in her ears, wondering if this was the correct decision. But it was too late for that. She made her choice and must face her decision. With pleasure... or regret.

The figure pulled out a staff from his drooping cloak. "Vwon z vwon d vwon I hwa!" He chanted before slamming it on the ground under his feat. The ground was lifted in a wave motion, emitting a blue colour. Like a sonic boom. Dust flew all over and all she could do was cover her eyes, shielding them from all forms of particles.

The dust finally cleared and Tigress opened her squinting eyes. The figure was gone! He vanished into fin air, leaving no trace behind. What now? Tigress looked around her to see if her Po had appeared around her. Nothing.

Crack! Tigress saw a small crack appear through the ground. _What is that? _She looked a bit closer, viewing the mysterious activity going on. Smash! What Tigress saw left her speechless.

It was Po's hand.

_**I would like to apologise for not posting yesterday! And I have a good reason why! Gotham was on! What? Never heard of it? Go watch it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please F & F and leave a review below! FanFic Derp out...**_


	14. Chapter 14

My god it was Po! She had finally got him! And she wasn't going to let him go this time! Tigress lent over to the hand and grasped it with her paw, reassuring him with her presence. His hand tightened in her grasp as she began to let go. "Po you must let go I you want me to get you out!" Tigress roared. He immediately let go. Tigress began digging the mud out, with her claws unsheathed. She dug through the cold and wet mud, using every inch of her strength to get him out as soon as possible. Po's hand began turning slowly into an arm, as it uncontrollably shook. _He must be suffocating!_ Her arms were begging for a rest but that was not an option. The arm began turning slowly into a shoulder. Tigress unsheathed her claws afraid of clawing him and continued.

Suddenly the ground opened as Po pushed himself out, making Tigress stand back. "WOAH!" Po shouted, his eyes wide. "How am I..." But before Po could could finish his sentence he felt a tight grasp around his body. Po lost his breath a the strength of the grip grew tight. "Po!" Tigress yelled keeping a tight grip on him. Po was shocked. He had no idea what was going on. Tigress suddenly realised what she was doing. "I mean Dragon Warrior." Tigress spoke jumping back. "Did you... do this?" Po asked. Tigress's mind was buzzing. She never thought this would happen, but it did. "Yes." Tigress replied.

Before she could say anything, she felt the tight grip of Po around her. Tigress felt the warm grasp of Po around her, his body reassuring her of his existence. She wanted to stay like this forever. Even though she could feel the cold of the mud all over Po's body, she didn't care. She just closed her eyes and reached her hands around her. "Thank you." Po whispered in Tigress's ear. She smiled with a tear of joy running down her eye.

After what felt like years they finally let go of each others grasp, listening to the sound of the woods. "What was it like? I mean being dead." Tigress regretted her words. _Smooth Tigress. The thing he wants to hear after death is what was it like being dead? _"I was peaceful." Po said. Tigress's ears dropped. She felt like she had took peace away from him, feeling like she had done wrong. "But there was one problem." Tigress was surprised that he replied after such a dumb question. "You weren't there." Tigress looked up. She looked into his jade green eyes, realising why she missed him so much. She loved him. It was until now that she had finally managed to accept the truth. But she had never experienced this feeling before. She didn't know what to say.

"I love you." Tigress blurted out. _My god Tigress, really? _What they hadn't of realised was that they were practically right in each others face. Their faced began edging closer. _No Tigress! This is forbidden! What will the others think? We are two different species! _Her brain was screaming no but her heart was screaming yes! They were now inches away from each other. Their warm breath pressing against each others face. But both of their breathing was heavy. Po stared into Tigress amber eyes as the stars shone down on them, making them look... perfect. Whilst Tigress stared into his jade green eyes. They were always just so... perfect. Like a diamond but better. Their hearts were racing, heating up their chests. Their foreheads were resting against each others now. _Now. _

Theirs lips connected making both their hearts stop. Tigress was finally at peace. All of her problem were no more. Po was here. Her Po was here. Their lips moves in a romantic rhythm. Po grabbed her hips pulling her closer as Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips continued their pattern, seeming endless. The part of Tigress that had disappeared had finally been filled. The part which was when she lost Po. And the part wanting to experience love. It was perfect.

Their heads separated to catch their breath. Tigress rested her forehead on his releasing a large purr. "I love you." Po spoke softly. Tigress let out another purr before finally realising what is going to happen next. "We must tell everyone your back." Tigress said with joy. "They will be thrilled!" Tigress grabbed Po's hand before beginning her path back. "This is going to be awkward..." Po whispered.

_**I'm sorry! I couldn't keep him dead! Why not? Because it is the FanFic Derp law! I am the law! Anyway... here it is! What I believe to be the ending of the story (again!) so I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review beloooow! And please F & F! (following seems useless now but you never know!) And I hope to see you again! FanFic Derp out...**_


End file.
